You're Mine
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: "Aku mencintai anak ini." / "Hyukkie, saranghae." / "Kau milikku, selamanya." Judul sama isi nggak ada hubungannya. WookHyuk. Crack Pair.okHyuk. Crack Pair.


Title: You're Mine

.

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook

.

Support Cast: Super Junior

.

Pair: WookHyuk

.

Genre: Romance, Friendship

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god

.

Summary: "Aku mencintai anak ini." / "Hyukkie, saranghae." / "Kau milikku, selamanya."

.

Warning: Boys Love, Shou-ai, GaJe, OOC, Don't like don't read!

.

A/N: Di sini Ryeowook lebih tua dari pada Eunhyuk, jadi anggap saja ia lebih tinggi dan kuat dari Eunhyuk (author maksa).

.

.

__Eunhyuk Pov__

Kulihat seorang _namja_ tengah duduk di sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok café, sudah satu minggu ini ia hanya duduk di sana dengan segelas _chocolate_ hangat yang menemaninya, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia tunggu, hanya saja ia selalu melihat ke arah luar café dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"Hyukkie-_ah_," sebuah suara yang sudah sangat ku hapal pemiliknya memanggilku, aku segera menoleh ke arah _namja_ yang lebih tua lima tahun dari ku ini.

"_Nae_, Hae _hyung_?" jawabku sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya, dia ini adalah pelayan sekaligus penjaga kasir di café tempatku bekerja, Lee Donghae namanya, tapi aku lebih sering memanggilnya Donghae _hyung_ atau Hae _hyung_, orangnya baik dan ia sekarang sedang kuliah di Seoul _Arts University_, dan mengambil jurusan seni. Kalian heran kenapa aku mengetahuinya? Tentu saja karena ia selalu menceritakan kehidupannya padaku.

"Tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja yang di sana, aku sedang sibuk!" ujarnya dan menyerahkan nampan yang berisi segelas _chocolate_ hangat. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang memesan ini. Aku segera berjalan ke arah meja tempat _namja_ tersebut duduk.

"_Mianhae_ tuan, silahkan pesanan Anda," ucapku sambil meletakkan nampan yang berisi pesanan _namja_ tersebut di atas meja. _Namja_ itu menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Ah, _gamshahamnida_," katanya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan badanku dan meminta undur diri.

"Saya permisi," pamitku dan segera membalikkan badanku, tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan yang hangat menggenggam tanganku dan menghentikanku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati _namja_ tersebut tengah memandang lurus ke arah bola mata ku.

"M-maaf, tuan?" tanyaku sedikit tergagap karena gugup. _Namja_ tersebut tetap menggenggam tanganku.

"Hei, boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanyanya.

"N-nama?"

"_Nae_!"

"Nama saya Lee Hyukjae, Anda bisa memanggil saya Eunhyuk," jawabku sopan. _Namja_ tersebut mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida_! Panggil Wookie saja!" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Deg! Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya saat melihat senyuman tersebut, terlihat sangat... Menawan. Ah! Apa yang kau pikirkan Hyukjae! Dia itu _namja_, sama sepertimu!

"A-ah! _Mian_ Ryeowook-_sshi_, saya harus kembali bekerja, permisi," ujarku dan aku langsung berbalik dan berlari kecil ke arah dapur.

Brak! Kubuka pintu dapur dengan sedikit keras, membuat Minnie _hyung_ yang sedang memasak kaget.

"Hyukkie? Ada apa?" tanyanya heran melihatku. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"_Aniyo_," jawabku. Minnie _hyung_ menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian _namja aegyo_ tersebut mengambil nampan yang berisi beberapa makanan dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Tolong antarkan ini ke meja no 5, aku sibuk," ujarnya dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Aku segera keluar dengan nampan yang berisi makanan di tanganku, saat sudah sampai di meja no 5, kuletakkan nampan berisi makanan tersebut di atas meja.

"Silahkan pesanannya," kataku sopan sambil membungkuk dan langsung berbalik pergi.

_._

_Time Skip_

_._

18.00, waktunya café tutup, hari ini café tutup memang lebih cepat, katanya hari ini Teukie _hyung_ ada urusan, _hyungdeul_ ku yang lain juga begitu. Seperti Heechul _hyung_ dan Hankyung _hyung_ yang ada janji dengan dosen mata kuliah mereka yang dulu, sehingga mereka harus pulang cepat, Kibummie _hyung_ katanya ada _syuting_ nanti malam. Semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, sehingga café harus tutup lebih awal, karena tidak mungkin café tetap buka sedangkan pelayannya yang tersisa hanya aku, Hae _hyung_, Yesung _hyung_ dan Minnie _hyung_.

Sekarang kami berkumpul di depan meja kasir, membicarakan siapa yang akan membersihkan café sebelum pulang, maklum, orang-orang ini pemalas semua. #plakk

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, aku sudah hampir terlambat, benarkan Hannie?" ujar Heechul _hyung_ saat Teukie _hyung_ membagikan tugas-tugas untuk kami semua. Hankyung _hyung_ mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau suit?" usul Kibummie _hyung_. Kami diam sejenak, kemudian Hae _hyung_ menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku setuju sama Kibummie, siapa yang kalah, dialah yang akan membersihkan ini semua!" kata Donghae _hyung_ bersemangat.

"Itu artinya yang kalah akan membersihkan café ini sendirian?" tanya Sungmin _hyung_. Hae _hyung_ dan Kibummie _hyung_ mengangguk.

"Boleh juga," gumam Yesung _hyung_, "Bagaimana?" lanjutnya sambil memandang kami semua.

Aku mengangguk, begitupun dengan _hyungdeul_-ku yang lain.

"Baiklah, kita mulai," ujar Teukie _hyung_, "_Bai bai bo_!" seru Teukie _hyung_.

1

2

3

Bola mataku terbelalak lebar, masa sih aku harus... Kupandangi wajah _hyungdeul_-ku, mereka semua menyeringai setan ke arahku. Minnie _hyung_ memegang alat pel dan ember, Hae _hyung_ kain pel untuk membersihkan meja, lalu Heechul _hyung_ kemoceng. Dan semua itu mereka serahkan padaku.

"Tolong ya Hyukkie!" kata mereka bersamaan dan langsung lari ke ruang ganti karyawan.

"Kalian semua curang!" seruku tidak terima. Tapi toh aku tetap melakukannya walau dengan bersungut.

15 menit kemudian Teukie _hyung_ dan yang lainnya datang dan menghampiriku.

"Bersihkan yang benar ya," bisik Heechul _hyung_ tepat di telingaku. Menyebalkan. Aku hanya mendengus sambil menggembungkan pipiku dan mengalihkan pandangan ku, tanda bahwa aku marah pada mereka. Dapat kudengar suara gelak tawa _hyungdeul_-ku, dan sebuah tangan mengacak-acak rambutku, sehingga membuat rambutku yang sudah berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan.

"Sudah ya Hyukkie, kami pulang duluan," ujar Minnie _hyung_ dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan café diikuti dengan yang lainnya di belakangnya, tapi sebelum itu kulihat Yesung _hyung_ mendekati Ryeowook-_sshi_ yang datang sejak siang tadi dan berbicara padanya, tidak aneh kalau dia belum pulang, karena selama seminggu ini dia selalu pulang bersamaan dengan kami, para pelayan café.

Dimulailah acara bersih-bersih café, baiklah Hyukjae! Semangat! Satu jam kemudian aku baru selesai membersihkan seluruh isi café, aku memandang puas keseluruh penjuru café yang sekarang sudah bersih mengkilap, aku segera berjalan ke arah ruang ganti dan memasukinya dan berganti di sana. Aku keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan, bisa kulihat Ryeowook-_sshi_ bangkit dari posisinya semula dan berjalan keluar café.

Aku mengunci pintu depan café dan setelah selesai aku memasukkan kunci tersebut ke dalam saku tas sekolahku. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku bekerja setelah pulang sekolah, ini dikarenakan aku harus bekerja untuk kelangsunganku sendiri, _umma_ dan _appa_ku sudah meninggal saat aku masih berusia 10 tahun, dan mulai saat itu aku di rawat di kediaman keluarganya Yesung _hyung_ yang kebetulan adalah tetanggaku, dan saat umurku 15 tahun aku putuskan untuk hidup sendiri dengan menyewa sebuah apartement yang tidak begitu jauh dengan sekolah ku sekarang. Yesung _hyung_ menawarkan padaku apakah aku mau bekerja di café tempatnya bekerja atau tidak, tentu saja aku mau. Dari sanalah aku bertemu dengan mereka semua. Oya! Aku belum memperkenalkan mereka pada kalian. Baiklah, akan aku perkenalkan mereka satu persatu mulai dari yang paling tua.

Yang pertama, Park Jungsoo atau kami biasa memanggilnya Leeteuk _hyung_ atau Teukie _hyung_, dia _namja_ yang sangat baik, sudah seperti _umma_ untukku, umurnya 25 tahun. Dia sebagai manager di café kami bekerja, tapi juga biasanya dia sering membantu kami melayani pelanggan.

Lalu Kim Heechul, umurnya sama seperti Teukie _hyung_, 25 tahun. Heenim _hyung_ ini orangnya _moody_-an dan kalau sudah marah jadi sangat seram, seperti ingin menerkam kita hidup-hidup, hehehe. Tapi dibalik itu semua dia _hyung_ yang baik, menjabat sebagai wakil manager dan koki utama.

Yang ketiga Hankyung _hyung_ atau Hangeng kalau namanya di China, dia _namja_ yang ramah, umurnya 24 tahun. Hankyung _hyung_ sangat pintar menari, apalagi tarian tradisional China, aku sangat suka melihat tariannya, dia sama seperti Teukie _hyung_ dan Heenim _hyung_, mereka bertiga sudah lulus kuliah. Tapi sepertinya dia dan Heenim _hyung_ ada janji untuk bertemu dengan dosennya yang dulu, atau itu hanya sebuah alasan untuk mereka berdua agar bisa berduaan. Tugasnya di café adalah sebagai koki utama dan pelayan.

Setelah itu Yesung _hyung_ atau Kim Jongwoon, dia ini _namja_ yang aneh, tapi dia menjadi _hyung_ favoritku. Di tempatnyalah aku tinggal dulu. Umurnya 24 tahun dan suaranya sangat bagus, tapi aku heran kenapa dia tidak menjadi penyanyi saja, malah menjadi pelayan café. Yesung _hyung_ juga sudah lulus.

Yang kelima adalah Minnie _hyung_ atau Lee Sungmin, dia ini dijuluki _King of Aegyo_, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, wajahnya memang imut, dia juga sangat suka warna pink dan kelinci. Umurnya 22 tahun dan berkuliah di _Seoul Arts University_. Dia menjabat sebagai koki utama bersama dengan Heenim _hyung_ dan Hankyung _hyung_.

Berikutnya Lee Donghae, Hae _hyung_ adalah orang yang _hyperactive_, sama sepertiku, dia juga jago _dance_, apalagi _break dance_, kalau Hae _hyung_ sudah menari dia jadi sangat keren! Umurnya 22 tahun dan menjabat jadi pelayan dan penjaga kasir.

Lalu Kim Kibum, Kibummie _hyung _orangnya sangat pendiam, tapi kadang dia juga bisa ribut kalau memang sedang mood, umurnya 19 tahun dan kuliah di _Inha University_. Kibummie _hyung _sangat jago akting. Jabatannya di sini adalah seorang pelayan.

Dan yang terakhir adalah aku sendiri, Lee Hyukjae! Atau Eunhyuk. Umurku 17 tahun, masih kelas 2 SMA di SM _High School_. Kata _hyungdeul_ dan teman-temanku aku itu orangnya sangat ribut bahkan bisa disebut _hyperactive_. Aku ini sangat suka dengan yang namanya _dance_ entah itu hip hop, _break dance_ ataupun jenis-jenis _dance_ yang lain, asalkan _dance_ aku suka. Dan suatu saat aku pasti bisa menjadi _dancer_ yang hebat. Aku yakin itu. Ohya, posisiku di café adalah sebagai pelayan, dan satu lagi, aku yang paling muda di antara kami semua. Menyebalkan.

Duk!

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang _namja_ besar yang menabrakku hingga aku terlempar jatuh ke tanah.

"_Ya_. Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" tanyanya sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arahku, tercium bau minuman keras dari mulutnya.

"_Mi-mianhamnida_," ujarku agak gugup, bagaimana tidak gugup coba? Kalau di depanku sekarang tengah berdiri lima orang _namja_ yang bertubuh besar dangan bau minuman yang tercium dari tubuhnya. Aku segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badanku sekali, kutundukkan kepalaku, tidak berani menatap wajah mereka.

"_Ya_!" salah satu dari lima _namja_ tersebut menyentuh daguku dan mengangkatnya, membuatku harus mendongakkan kepalaku. "Ternyata kau manis juga ya?" lanjutnya sambil diikuti seringai yang menyeramkan dari teman-temannya.

"M-maaf, s-saya harus... Segera pergi s-sekarang!" ucapku dan segera berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan, tapi satu cekalan kuat di tanganku membuatku membatu. Oh Tuhan apa salah hamba-Mu ini?

"Jangan terburu-buru, lebih baik bermain dengan kami dulu," kata temannya, dia mendekat ke arahku, refleks aku berjalan mundur kebelakang.

Duk!

Eh? Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati temannya yang lain tengah tertawa setan ke arahku, dengan segera di pegangnya erat kedua tanganku di belakang, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Dengan kasar _namja_ yang menabrakku tadi membuka kemeja yang kukenakan, membuat beberapa kancingnya lepas. Beberapa namja yang berdiri di belakangnya bersiul saat melihat tubuh bagian depanku.

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, kutendang junior _namja_ yang memegangi tanganku dengan kuat, dan saat ia melepaskan tanganku dan mengaduh kesakitan, aku segera menginjak kaki _namja_ yang berdiri di depanku dengan sekuat tenaga dan berbalik ke arah belakang dan berniat lari jika saja kerah kemejaku tidak ditarik kebelakang.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau bocah!" seru temannya sambil membalikkan tubuhku dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang sangat kuat ke perutku dan membuatku terlempar kebelakang dan menghantam tembok yang keras. Salah satu dari _namja_ tersebut mengangkatku dan menyeretku ke arah gang terdekat dan langsung menendangku hingga lagi-lagi aku terlempar kebelakang. Kelima _namja_ tadi langsung mendekatiku dan salah satunya menjambak rambutku. Aku hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan kedua kelopak mata yang hampir tertutup, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang kini mulai terasa.

"Ini semua salahmu," ujarnya dengan nada membunuh, "Kau yang meminta kami untuk melakukannya!" lanjutnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan menjauhiku, "Habisi dia!" perintahnya.

"Tidak bersenang-senang dulu?" tanya salah satu temannya.

"Tidak! Aku bosan! Langsung habisi saja!"

Dan tidak lama setelah itu aku merasakan pukulan dan tendangan yang mereka layangkan padaku. Setelah selesai, mereka langsung meninggalkanku yang sudah lemas begitu saja, samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara tawa mereka.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Tap! Suara langkah kaki?

Tap! Siapa?

Tep! Suara itu berhenti, dan entah kenapa aku merasakan tubuhku seperti melayang, tiba-tiba saja rasa pusing yang teramat sangat menyerangku, membuat pandanganku mengabur dan akhirnya yang bisa kulihat hanyalah kegelapan.

__Eunhyuk Pov End__

_._

__Ryeowook Pov__

Aku mengangkat tubuh lemah Eunhyuk dan menggendongnya, aku kaget saat aku tidak sengaja melihat seorang _namja_ tengah terkapar di sebuah gang, segera saja kudekati _namja_ tersebut dan betapa kagetnya aku saat tahu siapa namja tersebut. Dia adalah pelayan café tempat ku biasa berkunjung, pelayan yang bernama Lee Hyukjae, yang ceria, pelayan yang berhasil membuatku tertarik padanya, yang membuatku tersenyum saat melihat senyum lebarnya, dan yang lebih penting, dia berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, padahal baru satu minggu aku melihatnya dan aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku berjalan dengan agak cepat di jalanan yang sepi, aku harus cepat sampai ke sana. Ke rumahku, Yesung _hyung_ bilang padaku kalau ia, Donghae _hyung_ dan Sungmin _hyung_ akan menginap di rumahku, dan kalau tidak salah Sungmin _hyung_ sudah ada di rumahku.

Brak!

Aku langsung menendang pintu rumahku sendiri saat aku sudah sampai, Sungmin _hyung_, Yesung _hyung_ dan Donghae _hyung_ terlonjak kaget, mereka bertiga menoleh ke arahku dengan heran.

"Wookie-_ah_? Ada ap-? _Omo,_ Hyukkie-_ah_!" seru Minnie hyung ketika melihatku menggendong Eunhyuk yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dengan kemeja yang terbuka dan luka dimana-mana, _namja aegyo_ tersebut segera menghampiriku, di periksanya Eunhyuk yang masih berada dalam gendonganku. Kemudian dia berbalik ke arah Yesung _hyung_ dan Donghae _hyung _yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan wajah yang sama-sama menunjukkan kecemasan yang kentara.

"Kalian berdua ambil air, lap dan kotak P3K yang terletak di dapur, Wookie bawa dia ke kamarmu!" perintahnya, kami bertiga mengangguk dan langsung mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

Saat sampai di kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua, aku langsung membaringkan anak ini ke kasur ukuran _Queen Size_ milikku. Sungmin _hyung_ masuk dengan diikuti Yesung _hyung_ dan Donghae _hyung _di belakangnya.

"Kalian berdua keluarlah, biar aku dan Wookie yang mengobatinya," suruhnya. Donghae _hyung_ kelihatan ingin menolak tapi gagal karena Yesung _hyung_ sudah menariknya keluar terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sungmin _hyung_ langsung melepaskan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh _namja_ manis ini, dan aku maupun Sungmin _hyung_ kaget saat melihat tubuhnya yang dihiasi memar di sana-sini. Dengan perlahan, Sungmin _hyung_ membersihkan tubuh Eunhyuk dengan air hangat, sedangkan aku membuka lemari pakaianku dan mengambil piyama tidurku yang berwarna hijau pastel. Aku segera menghampiri Sungmin _hyung_ yang sekarang sedang melilitkan perban di kepalanya.

"Wookie-_ah_, kau ganti celananya dulu," kata Sungmin _hyung_ tanpa memandang ke arahku.

"_Nae_!" aku menarik resleting celananya perlahan dan melepaskan celananya, tidak sulit untuk melepaskannya karena memang tubuhnya yang terbilang ringan untuk ukuran seorang _namja_ jadi aku bisa mengangkatnya dengan mudah untuk melepaskan celananya. Aku menelan ludah saat melihat kakinya yang ramping dan putih mulus. Akh! Apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang? Aku harus segera memasangkan celana piyama ini! Dengan cepat aku memasangkan celananya.

"Selesai!" gumam Sungmin _hyung, namja aegyo_ ini juga sudah selesai mengobati lukanya dan memakaikan piyama padanya. Sungmin _hyung_ tersenyum puas.

"Huft! Untung besok hari minggu," katanya, aku hanya diam, sekarang Sungmin _hyung_ menatapku, "Kau tidur saja Wookie-_ah_, jaga dia," katanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk, "_Nae_!"

Sungmin _hyung_ juga mengangguk, dia keluar kamar dengan membawa tempat berisi air hangat dan lap, sedangkan kotak P3K dia biarkan berada di atas meja.

"Malam Wookie-_ah_."

"Malam."

Aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan piyama tidur berwarna kuning cerah, setelah selesai, aku langsung berjalan ke arah tempat tidur ku yang sekarang sudah di tempati olehnya. Kubaringkan tubuhku tepat di sebelahnya, ku ubah posisiku semula menjadi menghadap ke arahnya, ku perhatikan wajah manisnya, kalau dari dekat seperti ini jadi tambah manis saja.

"Kenapa kau bisa sangat manis seperti ini sih? Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, padahal aku hanya melihatmu dan memperhatikanmu dari pojok café. Dan kenapa kau bisa sampai membuatku melupakannya? Melupakan _yeoja_ itu? _Yeoja_ yang pernah ada dan menempati tempat yang spesial di hatiku, _yeoja_ yang pernah melukaiku sedemikian rupa. Seohyun, _yeoja_ yang menjadi cinta pertama tapi bukan yang terakhir bagiku," ucapku pelan sambil mengusap pipi putihnya yang lembut. Kurapatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya, berusaha menyalurkan ataupun mencari kehangatan, kubawa tubuh kecilnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Tidak lama setelah itu, aku merasakan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa menyerangku, kubiarkan rasa kantuk itu menguasaiku dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

__Ryeowook Pov End__

_._

__Eunhyuk Pov__

Pagi hari

Aku menggeliat saat merasakan sinar matahari yang hangat menerpaku, kubuka kedua kelopak mataku yang masih terasa berat dengan perlahan, dapat kurasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhku saat aku mencoba untuk bergerak. Aku memandang ruangan tempat aku berada dengan bingung, dimana ini? Ini bukan kamarku. Kuperhatikan seisi ruangan dengan seksama, ruangan ini sangat luas untukku yang terbiasa tidur di kamar apartement yang kecil, cat yang berwarna cream lembut membuat suasana di kamar ini nyaman, ditambah dengan meja rias yang terletak diseberang tempat tidur dan meja belajar sederhana yang berada di samping jendela semakin membuat ruangan ini terlihat luas karena minimnya barang-barang di dalam ruangan ini.

Pluk!

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan berada tepat di pinggangku, kaget. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah belakang dan aku mendapati wajah seorang _namja_ tampan sekaligus imut berada tepat di depan wajahku, mungkin sekarang wajah kami berdua hanya terpaut beberapa cm saja. Kurasakan wajahku memanas, dan tanpa di perintah-

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Plaaaak!

__Eunhyuk Pov End__

_._

__Normal Pov__

Terdapat lima orang _namja_ tengah berada di dapur sebuah rumah, dua orang _namja_ terlihat sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan memasak mereka, yang satu dengan wajah _aegyo_-nya dan yang satunya lagi dengan wajah cemberutnya, dan jangan lupakan sebuah cap tangan berwarna merah terukir manis di pipinya yang tirus. Sedangkan dua orang _namja_ yang berwajah _babbo_ dan kekanakan duduk santai di meja makan sambil menahan tawa mereka, dan satu _namja_ lain dengan wajahnya yang lucu duduk berseberangan dengan dengan dua _namja_ tadi, namja tersebut menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Ya_. Kalau Yesung _hyung_ dan Donghae _hyung_ tidak berhenti menertawakanku, tidak ada jatah sarapan untuk kalian berdua!" ujar _namja_ yang dari tadi cemberut kepada kedua _namja_ yang di panggilnya Yesung _hyung_ dan Donghae _hyung_ itu dengan ketus sambil meletakkan masakannya di atas meja makan.

"_Mianhae_ Wookie-_ah_, habisnya wajahmu itu lucu," jawab Donghae yang disambut dengan anggukan Yesung. Wookie atau Ryeowook cemberut. Ditariknya sebuah kursi dan namja tersebut mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tersebut. _Namja aegyo_ atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Ryeowook lakukan.

"Sudahlah. Yesung _hyung_ dan Donghae, berhenti menggoda Wookie-_ah_," ujarnya tenang, dan pandangan _namja aegyo_ tersebut sekarang teralihkan pada _namja_ yang dari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Gwaenchana_ Hyukkie-_ah_?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengusap kepala Eunhyuk yang terbalut perban dengan lembut.

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sungmin tadi, dan _namja_ manis itupun langsung mengambil beberapa makanan yang berada di atas meja. Hal itu juga diikuti oleh keempat _namja_ lainnya. Sarapan pagi ini sangat ribut karena Yesung dan Donghae yang terus berebut makanan ataupun Ryeowook yang marah-marah karena Donghae yang mengambil jatahnya.

.

.

.

"Minnie _hyung_," panggil Eunhyuk kepada Sungmin yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring-piring kotor hasil dari mereka semua.

"Hm?" hanya itu respon yang diberikan Sungmin atas panggilan Eunhyuk padanya.

"Aku mau tanya, boleh?" tanyanya.

"Boleh," jawab Sungmin, masih membelakangi Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa Minnie _hyung_, Yesung _hyung_, dan Hae _hyung_ bisa mengenal Ryeowook-_sshi_?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Sungmin diam, _namja aegyo_ tersebut menyelesaikan acara mencuci piringnya dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Eunhyuk yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kau penasaran?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Dia melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk yang duduk santai di meja makan, di elusnya pelan rambut lembut Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung_ dan Hae, kami berdua merupakan _sunbae_-nya Wookie-_ah_ di Universitas."

"Eh? Jadi Ryeowook-_sshi_ itu adik kelasnya Minnie _hyung_ dan Hae _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya, tapi karena bergerak tiba-tiba, rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali datang, "Akh!" ringisnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanya Sungmin khawatir saat melihat _namja_ yang sudah dia anggap sebagai _namdongsaeng_-nya meringis kesakitan.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "_Nae_," namja manis tersebut kembali memandang Sungmin, "Kalau Yesung _hyung_?" lanjutnya.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, tapi yang kudengar mereka memang akrab sejak SD, kau tahu?"

Eunhyuk memasang wajah berpikir, "_Molla_, soalnya 'kan aku dan Yesung _hyung_ sekolahnya beda," jawab Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah, kita keluar saja yuk," ujarnya sambil melangkah ke luar dapur yang diikuti oleh Eunhyuk dibelakangnya.

Di ruang tengah.

Terlihat Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop silver kesayangannya duduk tenang di sofa ruang tengah, _namja_ tampan sekaligus imut itu tidak menyadari kalau sudah ada dua _namja_ lain yang duduk di sampingnya.

"_Heyo_! Serius amat!" seru Sungmin, _namja_ yang tadi duduk di samping Ryeowook, sambil menepuk pundaknya cukup keras, membuat yang ditepuk terperanjat kaget.

"_Hyung_! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Ryeowook kesal. Sungmin nyengir lebar.

"_Mianhae_. Oya, kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" tanya _namja aegyo_ tersebut sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke arah layar laptop.

Ryeowook kembali memandang layar laptopnya, "Hm, biasa," jawabnya santai. Tangannya kembali sibuk mengetikkan sederet kalimat.

Sungmin mengambil beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan kertas tersebut ke udara, Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Keren!" seru _namja aegyo_ tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan mengambil kertas yang semula berada di genggaman Sungmin.

"Bagus. Apa kau sudah mencobanya?" tanya sang pengambil, Yesung. Sambil menyerahkan kertas yang ternyata adalah partitur-partitur lagu tersebut ke arah Ryeowook.

"Belum. Rencananya aku ingin mencobanya hari ini, _hyungdeul_ mau mendengarnya?" tanyanya.

"Inginnya sih begitu, tapi kami harus berangkat sekarang, kalau tidak Teukie _hyung_ bisa marah," kata Donghae yang tengah berdiri di samping Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

Sungmin berdiri, "Benar juga."

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Hyukkie," ujar Yesung sambil mengelus kepala Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mendongak.

"_Hyung_, aku ikut ya," ujarnya.

"_Andwae_!" jawab ketiganya serempak yang membuat _namja_ manis tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat, nanti biar _hyung_ yang memintakan izin pada Teukie _hyung_," sahut Donghae.

"Wookie-_ah_, kau harus bisa menahan bocah ini agar ia tidak pergi ke café, _arraseo_?" tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk, "_Hyung_ tenang saja."

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu! _Annyeong_!" dan sosok ketiganya pun menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

Ryeowook masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya duduk diam di tempatnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Ryeowook. Lebih tepatnya ke arah bekas tamparannya saat bangun tadi yang masih agak merah.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" satu pertanyaan dari Ryeowook sukses membuat Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget. Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya saat melihat _namja_ manis tersebut gelagapan.

"_Mi-mianhae_," ucap _namja_ manis tersebut gugup. Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"I-itu," lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah pipi Ryeowook yang merah. Ryeowook yang menyadarinya tak ayal tertawa kecil.

"_Gwaenchana_, hanya seperti ini juga," ucapnya santai.

"_Ani_. Pasti sakit, aku menamparnya terlalu keras ya," ujarnya lagi sambil merangkak mendekat ke arah Ryeowook sambil menyentuh pipi Ryeowook.

Deg! Tiba-tiba saja jantung Ryeowook berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya saat ia merasakan tangan hangat Eunhyuk menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut, di tambah dengan wajah Eunhyuk yang menyiratkan rasa cemas yang kentara di wajah polosnya. Semakin menambah kesan imut dan manis di mata Ryeowook.

_'Tahan Wookie, tahan,'_ batinnya. Disingkirkannya tangan Eunhyuk perlahan. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"_Gwaenchana_," ujarnya, berusaha meyakinkan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi-"

"Oya Eunhyuk-_ah_, umurmu berapa?" tanya Ryeowook, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan berhasil memotong perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Umurku?" tanya _namja_ manis tersebut bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook mengangguk, "_Nae_."

"Umurku 17 tahun," ujar Eunhyuk polos. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Umurku 19 tahun, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Wookie _hyung_!" putus Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk hanya diam.

Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah dapur, meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di ruang tengah yang memandangnya dengan wajah bingungnya yang menggemaskan.

Tidak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan sepiring kue _strawberry_ ukuran sedang dan dua gelas jus _strawberry_, diletakkannya kue dan jus tersebut di atas meja yang terletak di ruang tengah, Ryeowook tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk dan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di samping _namja_ manis tersebut.

"Ini makanlah," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kue tersebut ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menerimanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Untukku?"

"_Nae_."

"Semuanya?"

"_Nae_. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan tersenyum manis, "_Aniyo_, aku suka kok, _gomawo_ Wookie _hyung_!" ujarnya manis dan mulai memakan kue tersebut dengan lahap.

Ryeowook, yang sempat terpesona dengan senyuman manis yang diberikan Eunhyuk padanya, hanya tersenyum, di tepuknya pelan kepala Eunhyuk.

"_Cheonmaneyo_," jawabnya, dan ia kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di café

"Minnie! Dua _milk shake strawberry_ dan satu _lemon pie_!"

"Bummie! Pesanan untuk meja 6!"

Brak!

"Heechul _hyung_! Bantu kami!"

"Aish! Iya aku bantu!"

15 menit kemudian.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, datanglah lagi!"

Criing!

"Huft, itu yang terakhir!" ucap Leeteuk sambil menyeka keringatnya.

Yesung mengangguk, "_Nae_, aku lelah sekali."

"Aish! Bukan cuma kau saja yang lelah _babbo_!" sungut Heechul sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin dan Hankyung keluar dari dapur dengan membawa tujuh buah gelas berisikan es jeruk, membuat kelima _namja_ yang sekarang tengah duduk di dekat meja kasir tersebut memandang mereka dengan mata berbinar. Dan saat keduanya meletakkan minuman dingin tersebut, kelimanya tanpa basa-basi langsung menyerbu gelas-gelas tak berdosa tersebut, bahkan Kibum yang biasanya diam pun juga ikut berebutan.

"Ah! Kembali hidup!" desah Donghae setelah ia meminum minuman buatan Sungmin dan Hankyung tersebut.

Leeteuk meletakkan minumannya, "Lalu? Bagaimana keadaan Hyukkie?" tanyanya, membuat Heechul, Hankyung dan Kibum menatap Yesung, Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya luka kecil," jawab Sungmin. Yesung dan Donghae mengangguk.

"_Nae_. Hanya luka kecil, tapi luka kecil yang banyak," tambah Donghae yang mendapatkan _death glare_ gratis dari Sungmin.

Criing! Tiba-tiba suara bel dari pintu depan café berbunyi, sontak membuat mereka yang berada di dalam café tersebut memandang heran ke arah dua orang _namja_ yang berdiri santai di depan café. Dan mereka semua terkejut dengan kedatangan kedua_ namja_ tersebut.

"HYUKKIE!" seru semuanya serempak, minus Kibum yang hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

_Namja_ yang di panggil Hyukkie tadi hanya tersenyum manis ke arah _hyungdeul_-nya. _Namja_ manis itu memasuki café bersama dengan Ryeowook di sebelahnya.

"_Ya_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah!" sembur Heechul tepat di depan wajah Eunhyuk saat ia sudah berada di antara mereka.

Masih dengan _gummy smile_ andalannya ia menjawab, "Aku bosan di rumah, jadi aku minta Wookie _hyung_ untuk mengantarku ke sini," jawabnya riang.

Sungmin mendekati Ryeowook, "Bukannya tadi aku memintamu untuk menjaganya?" tanyanya heran. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Tapi kepalaku sakit mendengarnya terus-terusan merengek agar aku membawanya ke sini," jelas Ryeowook dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yasudah, kau boleh berada di sini, tapi kau tidak boleh bekerja, _arra_?" ujarnya pada Eunhyuk yang memasang wajah kecewa saat mendengar perkataan Leeteuk tadi.

"Kalau aku tidak bekerja, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

"Kau temani Wookie-_ah_ saja," sahut Yesung.

Eunhyuk cemberut.

"Wookie _hyung_ sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya, aku tidak mau mengganggunya," jawabnya _polos_, membuat _hyungdeul-_nya tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi ia yang mengantarmu ke sini, bukannya itu artinya kau sudah merepotkannya?" satu perkataan dari Kibum sukses membuat Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya.

"Akh benar juga!" serunya, _namja_ manis tersebut membalikkan badannya menjadi berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

"Wookie _hyung mianhae_," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk kepala Eunhyuk pelan, "_Gwaenchana_."

Leeteuk menepuk tangannya cukup keras, membuat seluruh perhatian terpusat padanya.

"Ayo, waktunya kembali bekerja, Chullie hari ini kau menjadi pelayan, biarkan Hankyung dan Sungmin yang di dapur!"

Heechul mengangguk, dan mereka pun kembali ke tempat masing-masing, sedangkan Leeteuk berjalan ke arah pintu depan café dan mengganti tulisan _CLOSE_ menjadi _OPEN_. Ryeowook menarik Eunhyuk menuju meja yang terletak di pojok café, tempat dimana ia biasanya menghabiskan waktunya sambil memperhatikan _namja_ manis yang tangannya ia genggam sekarang bekerja.

_._

_Time Skip_

_._

Satu minggu sudah sejak kejadian waktu itu, sekarang Eunhyuk sudah diperbolehkan lagi bekerja seperti semula oleh Leeteuk, walaupun ia awalnya harus merengek agar diperbolehkan bekerja lagi. Tapi dengan bantuan Ryeowook, akhirnya ia bisa kembali bekerja.

"Hyukkie, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" panggil Donghae sambil menepuk bahu Eunhyuk pelan. Eunhyuk yang mengetahui siapa orangnya hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah meja dimana tempat orang tersebut berada.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan ke arah _namja_ yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Dua _strawberry short cake_, satu _frapucino_ dan satu _strawberry juice_," ujarnya tanpa melihat ke arah daftar menu. Eunhyuk mencatat pasanan dari _namja_ tersebut.

"Apakah ada yang lain?" tanyanya lagi, _namja_ tersebut menggeleng.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar, pesanan Anda akan segera dibuatkan," ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu dari sana.

Tiba-tiba _namja_ tersebut mendekati Leeteuk yang memang sedang berada didekatnya.

"Leeteuk-_sshi_," panggilnya, Leeteuk menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Ryeowook-_ah_?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Um... Boleh aku meminjam satu karyawanmu untuk hari ini dan besok?" tanyanya sedikit gugup.

Leeteuk yang mengetahui siapa yang orang yang dimaksud _namja_ di depannya ini tak ayal langsung mengangguk, "Tentu, pakai saja sesukamu," ucapnya.

Ryeowook menatap Leeteuk tidak percaya, "_Jeongmal_? _Gamshahamnida_!"

"_Nae_. Sekarang kau duduk saja, sepertinya pesananmu sudah datang," ujar Leeteuk sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang _namja_ manis yang terlihat membawa nampan berisi makanan. Ryeowook mengangguk, ia segera duduk di tempatnya semula.

Eunhyuk meletakkan pesanan pelanggannya di atas meja, dia berniat untuk pergi dari sana, tapi sebuah cengkraman lembut di tangannya membuatnya menaikkan alis bingung.

"Apa ada yang kurang?" tanyanya bingung.

Ryeowook tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menatap Ryeowook dalam diam, _namja_ manis ini berusaha menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan saat melihat _namja_ yang lebih tua di depannya ini tertawa. Ada perasaan aneh saat ia melihat senyum Ryeowook, seperti perasaan senang dan bahagia melihat _namja_ di depannya ini tersenyum dan tertawa untuknya, perasaan aneh yang membuat dadanya sesak tiap kali pandangan mereka bertemu, perasaan yang membuat aliran darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat ia melihat ke dalam bola mata _hazel_nya.

_'Apakah aku menyukainya?' _batin namja manis ini.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_?" panggil Ryeowook, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tampang bingung.

"Duduklah, temani aku menghabiskan makanan ini," ujarnya santai.

"Hah?" Eunhyuk melongo mendengar perkataan Ryeowook.

"Mene... Mani?" tanyanya bingung.

"_Nae_. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan!" ucapnya saat ia melihat Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya untuk menolak ajakannya, "Dan aku sudah meminta izin dari boss-mu untuk hari ini dan besok."

Eunhyuk yang semula menggembungkan pipinya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

"Besok? Memang mau apa _hyung_?" tanyanya bingung.

Ryeowook tersenyum misterius.

"Kita lihat saja besok," ujarnya, membuat Eunhyuk mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena sekarang _namja _manis tersebut sudah duduk dan sibuk melahap _strawberry short cake_ miliknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pagi hari.

Criiing! Ryeowook memasuki café dengan memakai kaos berwarna biru lembut dengan jaket hoodie berwarna hitam, celana jeans abu-abu panjang juga sepatu _sport_ putih, di tambah dengan topi berwarna hitam dengan aksen biru menambah kesan keren bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Diedarkannya pandangannya keseluruh café, senyumannya mengembang saat matanya menangkap apa yang ingin ia cari, segera ia hampiri sosok yang tengah berbicara dengan Kibum tersebut. Ditepuknya pelan bahu _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya tersebut.

Merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya, Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya, dan seketika itu pula jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat ia melihat penampilan Ryeowook.

_'Keren,'_ batinnya, "Ng, ada apa?" tanyanya, berusaha menutupi nada gugup dalam suaranya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu, aku tunggu 15 menit, kalau belum selesai aku akan langsung menyeretmu," ujar Ryeowook, Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya.

"Aish! Seenaknya saja!" sungutnya, tapi toh _namja_ manis tersebut tetap berlari ke arah ruang ganti.

"Memang mau kemana _hyung_?" tanya Kibum. Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya.

"_Molla_, apa kau punya ide?" tanyanya. Ya, Ryeowook sudah mulai akrab dengan pelayan-pelayan café tempat Eunhyuk bekerja.

Kibum mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tak punya ide," sahutnya.

Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Eunhyuk keluar dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam-putih, celana _jeans_ panjang yang menutupi mata kakinya yang berwarna biru malam dengan sepatu _sport_ berwarna putih dan sebuah kalung perak berbandul bulu sayap di tambah dengan rambut pirangnya yang dia biarkan berantakkan membuatnya tampak semakin manis di mata Ryeowook .

"Yah... _Kajja_, kita pergi sekarang!" setelah mengatakan hal itu Ryeowook langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya keluar café tanpa menyadari semburat merah di wajah Eunhyuk saat tangannya digenggam dengan lembut oleh Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_, kita mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di jok depan mobil milik Ryeowook.

"_Molla_, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar, _namja_ manis tersebut seperti memikirkan sesuatu, tidak lama setelah itu ia memandang lurus ke arah depan.

"Di depan belok kanan," ujarnya. Ryeowook yang tidak mengetahui keinginan Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengikuti perkataan yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ manis tersebut.

Ryeowook terdiam di depan dua buah makam, dengan Eunhyuk yang berjongkok di depannya yang sedang berdoa. Pemakaman. Ya, Eunhyuk membawanya ke pemakaman, lebih tepatnya makam kedua orang tuanya. Ryeowook ikut berjongkok bersama dengannya, kedua tangannya ia katupkan dan _namja_ tampan tersebut mulai berdoa.

Setelah selama 15 menit mereka di sana, Ryeowook mengajak Eunhyuk ke sebuah _restaurant_.

"_Hyung, mianhae_ karena sudah membawamu ke sana," ujar Eunhyuk saat ia dan Ryeowook tengah menunggu pesanan mereka.

Ryeowook tersenyum, di elusnya puncak kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut, sepertinya _namja_ yang satu ini sangat suka melakukannya, "_Gwaenchana_."

"Maaf telah membuat Anda menunggu," sela seorang _yeoja_ yang bisa disinyalir sebagai pelayan di sana sambil meletakkan pesanan keduanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum ke arah pelayan tersebut, membuat pelayan _yeoja_ tersebut memerah.

"_Gamshahamnida_," kata Ryeowook. Pandangannya kembali teralih kepada Eunhyuk, "Cepat dimakan, setelah ini kita langsung ke _Lotte Park_ saja, kita bermain seharian," ujarnya.

"_Lotte Park_?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook mengangguk, "_Nae_. Aku putuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain di sana seharian. Bagaiman? Kau mau?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan antusias, dengan cepat dia menghabiskan makanannya, membuat Ryeowook lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil.

"Makannya pelan-pelan," nasihatnya. Eunhyuk mendongak ke arah Ryeowook dan tersenyum lebar, menampilkan _gummy smile_-nya yang sangat manis. _Namja_ manis tersebut memperlambat acara makannya.

Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa mengelus dadanya, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak menentu akibat namja manis di hadapannya ini.

_'Kalau begini terus aku bisa mati konyol,' _batinnya.

"Aku selesai!" seru Eunhyuk setelah ia selesai memakan makanannya.

"Cepat sekali," sahut Ryeowook. Eunhyuk hanya nyengir, sedangkan Ryeowook kembali memakan makanannya, tapi lebih cepat.

Setelah Ryeowook selesai keduanya langsung beranjak pergi, tentu saja Ryeowook sudah membayar makanannya.

.

.

.

"Whooaa!" Eunhyuk terpana dengan tempat di mana ia berada saat ini, sebuah taman bermain besar dengan berbagai macam arena permainan tersaji di depannya. Oke, jangan salahkan ia yang memang tidak pernah jalan-jalan ke tempat seperti ini. Hal ini dikarenakan ia yang harus sekolah sambil bekerja yang membuatnya tidak mempunyai waktu luang bahkan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan.

"Kau senang?" satu pertanyaan dari Ryeowook sukses membuatnya mengangguk senang.

"_Nae_!"

"Baiklah, kau ingin naik yang mana?"

"Um..." Eunhyuk memasang pose berpikirnya yang menggemaskan, dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di dada, matanya sibuk mencari-cari wahana yang menurutnya menarik dan alisnya mengerut lucu yang ditambah dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut itu membuat Ryeowook ingin 'melahap'nya kala itu juga.

"Ah! Ingin naik itu!" serunya sambil menunjuk wahana _Roller Coaster_ besar. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kita kesana," ujarnya sambil menarik Eunhyuk untuk ikut mengantri.

_._

_Time Skip_

_._

Sudah berjam-jam mereka di sana dan sudah banyak wahana yang mereka naiki, hari sudah beranjak malam, sekarang keduanya tengah menikmati makan malam mereka di sebuah restaurant yang ada di taman itu, mereka berdua duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak tepat di samping jendela restaurant, sehingga mereka bisa melihat pemandangan di luar dengan leluasa.

"Enak?" tanya Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "_Nae_," jawabnya sambil kembali memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum.

Suasana diantara keduanya berubah menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanya suara yang berasal dari sendok dan garpu yang bersentuhan dengan piring. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengakhiri keheningan tersebut, keduanya terlalu larut dengan dunianya sendiri.

Grek!

Eunhyuk berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Ryeowook menatapnya heran, _namja_ manis itu nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Izin ke toilet,_ hyung_," ujarnya yang membuat Ryeowook tertawa.

"Kau ini, ya sudah sana, cepat ya! Setelah ini kita akan naik bianglala," pesannya pada Eunhyuk.

"_Nae_!" Eunhyuk mengangguk dan _namja_ manis itu langsung berlari kecil ke arah toilet.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar anak itu," gumamnya pelan.

"_Oppa_?" satu panggilan dari suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya, _namja_ tampan sekaligus imut itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang _yeoja_ cantik dan imut tengah berdiri menatapnya tidak percaya.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"S-Seohyun?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

_Yeoja_ yang dipanggil Seohyun itu tersenyum senang.

"Ah! Aku kira _oppa_ sudah melupakanku!" ucapnya senang.

Ryeowook memandang Seohyun dengan pandangan datar, "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dingin.

Seohyun menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"_Oppa_ masih marah?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum sinis, "Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabanku."

"_Oppa. Oppa_ salah paham, waktu itu-" perkataan Seohyun terputus dengan perkataan Ryeowook.

"Salah paham? Lalu apa maksudmu dengan berciuman dengan _namja_ brengsek itu di belakangku, hah!" balas Ryeowook, suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"_O-oppa_, w-waktu itu namja itu yang memaksaku-"

"Dan kau mau menerimanya begitu saja?"

"_A-aniyo oppa_, aku sudah menolaknya tapi ia malah langsung menciumku, kumohon _oppa_, percayalah padaku!"

"Kau membalas ciuman _namja_ brengsek itu!" balas Ryeowook, masih dengan nada yang dingin menusuk.

"Tidak _oppa_, kumohon _oppa_, percayalah padaku. Aku mencintaimu!" Seohyun masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum miris mendengar pengakuan dari _yeoja_ di hadapannya, "Aku pun mencintaimu, Seohyun-_ah_," diam sebentar, Ryeowook menarik napasnya, "Tapi itu dulu, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi tempatmu di hatiku, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

"_Hyung_?"

Ryeowook maupun Seohyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah seorang _namja_ yang sekarang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan mata yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil saat melihat _namja_ manis tersebut.

"Hyukkie, kemarilah," panggilnya lembut.

__Eunhyuk Pov__

Aku baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet dan mencuci tanganku, setelah selesai aku langsung bergegas keluar, tidak mau membuat Wookie _hyung_ menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat seorang _yeoja_ tengah berbicara dengan Wookie _hyung_. Kelihatannya sangat serius, bisa kulihat dari tatapan tajam Wookie _hyung_, belum pernah aku melihat tatapannya yang begitu... Menakutkan?

"Tidak _oppa_, kumohon _oppa_, percayalah padaku. Aku mencintaimu!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar _yeoja_ itu mengatakan kata suka pada Wookie _hyung_.

Deg! Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, aku tahu perasaan ini, perasaan tidak suka saat Wookie _hyung_ bersama dengan orang lain selain diriku, perasaan yang sama saat aku melihat Wookie _hyung_ tertawa dengan orang lain selain diriku, bahkan walau ia bersama dengan _hyungdeul_-ku, aku tidak menyukai hal itu. Aku tahu aku menyukai bahkan mencintai Wookie _hyung_, entah kapan aku mulai mencintainya, hanya saja setiap melihat ia yang tersenyum dan tertawa, membuat satu kesenangan tersendiri untukku.

Dapat kulihat Wookie hyung yang tersenyum miris, "Aku pun mencintaimu, Seohyun-_ah_," diam sebentar, Wookie _hyung_ menarik napasnya, aku menahan napasku menunggu kalimat apa yang akan di ucapkannya setelah itu.

"Tapi itu dulu, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi tempatmu di hatiku, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang," dan jawabannya itu sukses mengacaukan emosiku, antara senang dan juga sedih. Senang karena ia menolak _yeoja_ itu, dan sedih karena ia sudah mepunyai orang yang di cintainya, dan orang itu bukan aku.

Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, tapi kupanggil Wookie _hyung_ dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

"_Hyung_?"

Wookie _hyung_ maupun _yeoja_ itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arahku yang sekarang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan mata yang bahkan aku sendiri pun tak bisa menjelaskannya. Wookie _hyung_ tersenyum kecil saat melihatku.

"Hyukkie, kemarilah," panggilnya lembut.

Dengan perlahan aku berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Saat sampai, aku langsung ditarik dan dirangkul oleh Wookie _hyung_. _Yeoja_ itu menatap kami tidak percaya.

"_O-oppa_, t-tidak mungkin," ucapnya terbata dengan mata membelalak lebar.

"_Nae_, seperti yang kau lihat," kudengar Wookie _hyung_ berujar santai sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya padaku. Oh tidak! _Hyung_, apa kau ingin membunuhku dengan keadaan ini?

Chu!

Kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut pula, benda apa ini? Segera kutolehkan kepalaku ke sebelah kiriku, kurasakan wajahku memanas dan jantungku makin berdetak kencang saat mengetahui bahwa bibir Wookie _hyung_ lah yang tadi menempel di wajahku. Segera kutundukkan wajahku, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang aku yakini sudah berwarna merah padam. Dapat kurasakan sentuhan hangat yang kuyakini adalah telapak tangan Wookie _hyung_ mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Aku mencintai anak ini," ujarnya.

Sontak aku mendongakkan kepalaku saat mendengar perkataan Wookie _hyung_ barusan, tidak peduli dengan ekspresi wajahku yang kacau.

"_H-hyung_?" kataku tak percaya.

"_O-oppa_?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada _yeoja_ itu yang sekarang membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

Kembali kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Wookie _hyung_ yang tengah tersenyum.

"Sudah ya Seohyun-_ah_, aku harus melanjutkan kencanku dengan anak ini, _annyeong_!" dan setelah mengatakan hal yang hampir membuatku mati konyol tersebut Wookie _hyung_ segera meletakkan beberapa uang untuk membayar makanan kami dan menarikku keluar dari _restaurant_, meninggalkan _yeoja_ yang tadi di panggilnya Seohyun.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," kataku, Wookie _hyung_ masih menarik tanganku yang membuatku harus mempercepat langkahku untuk menyamakan langkah kakinya.

"Hm?"

"Anu... Itu... Masalah yang tadi," ucapku hati-hati, takut kalau-kalau Wookie _hyung_ marah.

"Seohyun maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil berhenti berjalan dan berbaik ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk.

Wookie _hyung_ mendongak, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Dia... Hanya masa lalu sekaligus cinta pertamaku," jawabnya. Wookie _hyung_ menunduk dan memandang ke arahku, "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu," lanjutnya, kali ini dengan sebuah senyum manis yang terpasang di wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"_Hyung_, apa _hyung_ serius dengan perkataan _hyung_ tadi?" tanyaku dengan rona merah di wajahku.

Wookie _hyung_ tidak menjawab, ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan sambil menarik tanganku.

"_Kajja_, kita harus segera menaiki wahana terakhir!" katanya riang.

"_Hyung_!" seruku cukup keras, tapi Wookie_ hyung_ sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku dan malah membawaku ke salah satu bianglala yang memang sedang berhenti dan memasukinya.

"_Hyung_!" rengekku pada Wookie _hyung_ yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Hyukkie, coba lihat," kata Wookie _hyung_ sambil menunjuk ke arah luar.

Kuturuti perkataan Wookie _hyung_ dan aku terdiam saat melihat pemandangan di luar yang begitu menakjubkan.

"_Hyung_ ini," kataku sambil menatap Wookie _hyung_.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah aku berikan pada siapapun, aku mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Aku sangat suka!" seruku senang.

"Baguslah kalau kau senang. Oya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu, tutup matamu!" perintahnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku, entah kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut. Penasaran, aku pun membuka mataku perlahan dan betapa kagetnya aku saat mengetahui bahwa bibir Wookie _hyung_ lah yang sekarang menempel di bibir ku. Wookie _hyung_ melepaskan ciuman kami dan menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tadi kau bertanya apakah aku serius dengan ucapanku 'kan?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya diam, pikiranku kosong. Aku hanya mampu memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hyukkie, _saranghae,_" ujarnya lembut.

__Eunhyuk Pov End__

_._

__Normal Pov__

"Hyukkie, _saranghae_," ujar Ryeowook lembut.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Eunhyuk, _namja_ manis ini hanya menatap Ryeowook kosong.

"Hyukkie-"

Grep!

Perkataan Ryeowook terpotong saat tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk menubruk dan memeluknya erat dengan wajah yang di sembunyikannya di dadanya. Eunhyuk mendongak untuk menatap wajah Ryeowook. Ditatapnya Ryeowook dengan bola mata _dark chocolate_-nya yang bersinar.

"_Jeongmal_?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"_Nae, jeongmal saranghaeyo_. Apa jawabanmu?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang, "_Nado_ _saranghaeyo_, _hyung_!" serunya senang sambil memeluk Ryeowook lebih erat.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Ryeowook menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk yang menyadarinya menutup matanya. Perlahan namun pasti, kedua bibir tersebut semakin dekat dan akhirnya menempel satu sama lain bersamaan dengan meletusnya kembang api dan bianglala mereka berada tepat di puncaknya.

Ryeowook melepaskan ciuman mereka dan memandang Eunhyuk dengan matanya yang teduh. Di peluknya erat _namja_ yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi _namjachingu_-nya itu, seakan-akan dia adalah suatu barang berharga yang bisa hancur kapan saja.

"Hyukkie."

"Hm?"

"Kau milikku, selamanya."

_._

_._

_._

_The End_

_._

_._

_._

Annyeong! Saya kembali membawa satu Fic gaje dengan pair WookHyuk, semoga pada suka. :D

Mianhae kalau seandainya pendeskripsiannya aneh, author nggak pandai mendeskripsikan sesuatu. T.T

Kritik, saran dan flame diterima, asal jangan flame pair sama oppadeul saja. XD

Review please! XD

Gamshahamnida! *bow*


End file.
